Irisia
Phonology Noun (Nunoni) In Irisia has a noun three genders: Masculine gender, Feminine gender, Neuter gender. Every gendes has it owns article. Definite Article Indefinite Article Nouns in Irisia has differint endings. Gender? There some things to what gender a word is. *If a noun ends with -oi, -é, -ioy or -u the noun is Neuter *If a noun ends with -en the noun is Feminine *If a noun ends with -em the noun is Masculine *All religions are Masculine *All titels of films/books/series are neuter *All names of companies, brands, names are Masculine, except elektronis company's like. Dell these are Feminine (Samsung, Microsoft, Apple, Nintendo, Sony, Nokia, are Masculine). Compenies with abbreviation names (ex. HTC, HP) are neuter *Every natural component are neuter, ex. water, glas, natrium, but also fabricc like coton. Example Verb Irisa has no conjugations. The time is given with the Avaria (Time Words). The Avarias have 5 time, for every time there are 2 sorts: Singulas (I/You/He/She/It) and Pural(We/You/They). Personal Pronouns Avaria From Because a Avaria only give the time ther is a real verb needed. The basis rule is that the verb stays directly after the Avaria. Basis Form: avaria+verb Tense Isaria uses tense. The tense are divided in Present, Past and Future. Present Tens () *The Present Tense is used to refer everything that is happening in the present. Past Tense () *The past tense is used for eveything in the past where you can't use the Present/Past Perfect Tense. Present Perfect Tense () The ppt is used to refer: # To things that happened in the past and are still going on #Ti events in the past that will never happen any more. #To things that happened so long ago that the exact time is unkow (exampte A honderd year ago or In the Middelages} #To things that happened never happened, but is talked in the past time. Example. Evening in stories Past Perfect Tense *The Past Perfect Tense is used for thing that happaned in the past, but longer ago then a other event in the past. Future Present Tens *The Future Present Tense is used in sentence in the future without a time indication. Simple Future Present Tens= *The Simple Future Present Tense is used in sentence in the future with a time indication. Participle Because verbs aren't conjucted the Participle isn't able to make by using conjucation. For this we place din for the verb and e/en(/ar) Present The form: din verb en Befere a noun use the adjective conjucation. Example:The '''walking' man = Le din siul enion come'' Past The form: din verb e Example: The man have '''walked' = Le come nous esti din siul e'' Future Note:This could be used if you want, you could also use the other two instead in the future. The form: din verb ar Example: The '''walking man' will go home = Le din siul arion come sepra goi ven come'' Simple Future The Simple Future doesn't use a Participle but this is the Future Simple Infinitive. The Form: Example: I am going '''to walk' = Io sepra goi din siul es'' Adjectives Adverb Numbers : 40 = équat Pronouns Personal Pronouns Indefinite pronoun Possessive adjective Adpositions Dictionary :> see Check out Irisia/Dictionary Translations Lessons *Irisia/Lessons/01 Category:Languages